


handle with care

by sugargroupie



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Anal Sex, Character of Color, M/M, Non-Graphic Sex, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-02-14
Updated: 2007-02-14
Packaged: 2017-10-04 01:06:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugargroupie/pseuds/sugargroupie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He hasn't had time to wash his sheets.</p>
            </blockquote>





	handle with care

**Author's Note:**

> Snippet of fic written directly to my LJ. Takes place during some handwaivey time period during S9, I suppose. No beta, mistakes are mine.

He hasn't had time to wash his sheets.

There's a thought trailing in Cam's mind about good manners, and having clean sheets for company, but he loses his grasp on it the moment he has a face full of pillow. He wants to take hold of his dick, give it a slight release of pressure, but Teal'c's voice from behind stops him of that notion. "Not yet," Teal'c says, voice smooth as glass, warm breath ghosting against Cam's back.

Cam makes a low sound in the back of his throat, thinks about Jaffa torture techniques and the way Teal'c seems to get way too much enjoyment out of making him wait. Cam shifts his hips downward, feels the cotton sheets brush along his skin, his cock, and he knows he's moments away from humping the fucking mattress.

Teal'c slides his cock along the crease of Cam's ass and holds the position, the weight of him, smooth and damp, the anticipation making Cam sway back eagerly. Teal'c reaches between Cam's spread legs and cups his balls, works a full body shudder from Cam that shakes the bed.

"Handle with care," Cam mumbles nonsensically.

"Were you not pleased with how I have handled you in the past?"

Cam can just imagine Teal'c's raised brow, his mouth curving up the way it does without really smiling.

Teal'c gives him a gentle squeeze and Cam chokes out, "Don't mind me. You're doing," he pauses as Teal'c rubs his dick against him again. "Just fine," he finishes, breathless.

The mattress bounces as Teal'c maneuvers behind him, and Cam curves his fingers around his cock, gives it a few short strokes before Teal'c is back behind him. He vaguely remembers pointing out the lube in his drawer before he had Teal'c's tongue down his throat and his hands in his pants.

Teal'c splays his palm on Cam's spine and slides in slow and full, quiet as they come together. It's just like before, a rush of lips and hands and wet warmth, followed by the ease of fucking, of settling into it like new boots.

"Oh, Lord," Cam hisses, and digs his nose further into the pillow, into sheets that smell of days old sex and their sweat and come soaked into the fabric. A voice whispers in his mind about taking the Lord's name in vain, and he pushes it away.


End file.
